1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, such as a portable label printing and applying device (referred to hereinafter as a "hand labeler") or a table-type label printing device, and more particularly relates to a printing means position adjusting mechanism for use with the printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known hand labeler, the printing head is usually attached to the leading end portion of a yoke, and each row of types is arranged to extend along a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the yoke. One adjusting means for adjusting the printing position of the printing head over the surfaces the labels comprises the printing head being slidably attached to the inner sides of the arms of a bifurcated yoke and the printing head being fixed at a suitable position to the yoke by fixing means, such as screws, extending into the frame plates, i.e., the side plates of the printing head, from the outside of the yoke.
For printing special labels, a hand labeler has recently been used in which the printing head is attached to the yoke at an orientation that is rotated over a right angle from the aforementioned direction, so that its type row extends in the longitudinal direction of the yoke. In this arrangement, however, the type surfaces of the type bands or type rings are exposed and extend up along the outside sides of the printing head. As a result, the outside of the printing head cannot be slidably attached to the yoke. Furthermore, fixing means such as threaded holes cannot be formed in the sides of the printing head. This prevents adjustment of the printing position which causes inconvenience.